Flight
by starbrc
Summary: A winged girl escapes from the school. She has no name, no family. A year after she escapes she finds the flock. TAKES PLACE 1 year after nevermore!
1. Chapter 1

I probably shouldn't exist. You see, I'm an experiment. My normal human DNA was infused with avian DNA before I was born. So, I'm 2% bird, 98% human. I'm 12 and known as subject 28. Nope, I don't have a name. Or a birthday. Or a bed. Or a family... Well, I could go on all day. I look normal enough. I have chocolate colored eyes, dark brown hair that looks black, oh, and wings. My wings are the result of the experiment. They're brown on the outside and black on the bottom.

I wrapped my warm wings around my shivering body. At the moment I have a pair of jeans and a orange t-shirt on and I'm very cold. My shivering lessened a little bit and my eyes drifted towards the window set in the hard, cinder block wall. Suddenly, there was a flash of black, white, brown, and tawny wings. Some mutants were attacking the flyboy guards! This was my chance. I could escape.

I started beating my hands against the metal bars of the cage for five long, painful, minutes. Finally, the door swung open. I stepped out of my cage and unfurled my wings. A whitecoat rushed into the room, a syringe in his hand. I picked up a chunk of metal from the cage bars and slashed his hand deeply. "Thanks for all those years of hell on Earth." I said and jumped through the window. My wings caught the breeze and I flew over to the other winged people who were fighting. I hurled the metal chunk at a flyboys spine. It whirled toward the ground. I heard a rush of air and looked up. One of the other flying people was dive bombing me. I flew to the side and crashed into something. Another mutant to be precise. I heard a voice "Can we kill her Max?" This was addressed to a blonde lady. She looked at me. "Angel, her thoughts?" Asked Max. "She just escaped from the school." noted a white winged teenager. Max opened her mouth but I didn't want to stay with people who were debating whether to kill me or not. With a burst of speed, I flew away.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe I escaped from the school a year ago. Before I had even been out for five minutes other people with wings tried killing me. Man, I must be stupid to be looking for them. But, I've been alone for a year. For a whole year I've been nameless, starving, and homeless. To be honest, I'm sick of loneliness. I mean, its not like I can fly down into a town and buy some food. Reason one: no cash, reason two: wings, reason three: people are trying to kill me.

I'm sick of fighting. I'm sick of being alone. I'm especially sick of watching the people below me meet their families and friends. I don't have any of that stuff. Well, I did have a friend once but she's probably dead. So, I'm flying in search of the flock, the people who tried killing me right after I escaped. I hope they'll take me under their wings. Yeah, bad joke considering the circumstances. I know some of their names, their leader is Max and there used to be a guy named Fang there who Max was close with. I heard the whitecoats talk about him and how he was her "mate". At one point he was in a cage next to me at the school but he escaped. He was a lot older than me and fun. We'd play tic tack toe a lot. (its stupid but at the school I took what I could get.) I missed him.

At the moment I am over the Delaware river. Its long and wide and deep. Its winter and freezing cold. All I have on is a small windbreaker a camo t shirt and jeans. I'll solve that problem soon enough, I'll steal something warm. I don't like stealing but I do what I need to too survive. I was balancing on the edge of a metal support beam of a bridge. I had a small book in my hand. It was on national parks. A whole chapter was on President Teddy Roosevelt. He is my favorite president. a president who protects the environment is what the U.S.A. needs. I quickly shoved it into my small backpack and wrapped my wings around me, trying to warm up. My warm brown eyes looked around the sky, searching for the flock. They weren't there. I scanned the ground with my raptor-like vision. I spotted someone who looked like Max. I opened my wings and flew down soon. It was indeed her. I found a small park that was deserted and flew down there. My wings folded inside my windbreaker. I climbed a tree and looked from my vantage point for them. _Bingo _ I thought.

I started running towards them. I had a single thought. When I was half a block behind them I started walking again. A while later I caught up. I tapped Max on the shoulder. "Hi," I said as I tried to hide the nervousness from my voice. The flock turned around. Angel fixed her eyes on me. Man, shes creepy. "How was your flight?" Max's eyebrows rose a little bit. "Fine, the flight was really smooth." I laughed. "No I mean your _real _flight. Did you go flying over the lake? What tree did you land near?" Max looked at me for a split second. Then she kicked my ribcage, knocking the breath out of me, and held her foot against my chest, pinning me to the ground. "Explain something to me," She snarled. "Now." I pulled a feathered tip of my wing out of my windbreaker. "I know what happened to Fang." I stated and pulled my self from the ground when her foot lifted. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me into an alley. Her hand waved for the flock to follow. "Tell me everything you know. Don't lie Angel will know." I opened my mouth and started to explain.

**REVIEW! I KNOW PEOPLE ARE READING THIS! Its kinda annoying your not...**


	3. Chapter 3

I DONT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! (that was a disclaimer by the way)

I hated needles. So, naturally I was a little freaked out when I noticed Max had a small knife in her belt. She hadn't pulled it out yet though. Her brown eyes were fixed on me, she wanted the info I had about Fang. And since I don't really have much of a choice, I might as well speak. But not quite yet. "Why should I speak?" I asked. "And how will Angel know If I lie?" They didn't answer.

"Just tell us. It'll be easier." Said Max. "There's a nice science lab nearby. If you don't feel like talking." My eyes widened. "Alright," I said. I'd rather not meet Bill Nye the science guy today. "Fang was in the cage next to mine at the school." Max groaned. "We played stupid games. He told me a lot of fart jokes. One day, about a year and a half ago, he escaped." Everyone let out a sigh of relief. "He tried busting me out but there were to many whitecoats. He made me get a lot of zaps with the electric stick they had." I took a breath and went quiet.

"Was any other bird kid at the school, besides Fang." asked a guy with strawberry-like hair. I nodded. "There was. But, I broke out of my cage and busted them out." A girl with long black hair and blue eyes whispered something into Max's ear. "She was the girl?" asked Max uncertainly. The girl nodded and I got a look at her face. There was a scar on her left cheek that ran all the way down to her neck. "Gust! That's you isn't it?" Gust smiled, revealing a chipped front tooth. "Well, it took you long enough to figure it out."

Max looked at Angel and Angel nodded. "That's all she knows and that's who broke Gust out." There was a faint growl. I saw Gust blush. That was my stomach. Can we eat?" I stood up and sat down on another rotting box, away from Max. "So, could I travel with you guys?" Everyone looked at Max. Except for the guy with strawberry-like hair. He looked in the opposite direction. "Why not." said Max. "What powers do you have?" I rolled my eyes. "I can turn into the Hulk, blow stuff up with my mind..." I counted on my fingers. "Forget I said anything." muttered Max. "Oh and I can survive a trip to the moon!" Gust burst out laughing. "One last thing. I don't have a name." Max looked at me. She saw my matted hair and brown eyes. "Hmmm...Brownie? No." Gust opened her eyes wide. "Oh I know. Raven." I nodded. "I like that." Gust looked at me. "Max is really unnerved by you." Oh that's right. Gust can sense emotions.

**Review! I'll post as soon as I can but the stupid finals. *Shakes fist in direction of school* QUIT MESSING WITH MY STORIES!**

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter . :) Im sorry if I take forever to post. tell me how the chapter was, if you liked it or not. **

**-Peregrine *caw***


	4. Chapter 4

I shifted uncomfortably in the tree branch. We'd flown a couple hundred miles in case I'd been followed. I could feel the mistrust in the air. It was night. We were in California, near a beach and i could hear the crashing of waves in the distance. I had found us a tree i didn't know the name of, but i had long branches and was high, with large leaves that made us basically invisible. I knew Angel was awake. I felt her reading my mind. I suddenly jumped off my branch and onto her. "Gotcha!" I said, smiling. Angel groaned."Crap, guess i can't trick you." She muttered. "What did you find?" I asked. Angel glared at me. "You want to know who your family is." she said, biting her lip. I nodded. "Exactly." i said and jumped back onto my branch. Angel opened her mouth but i was asleep before she got the words out.

DREAM!

I was running, faster and faster every second. Erasers were chasing me, we were in a fenced in maze. I was crying from exhaustion and some unknown reason. They laughed. "Awe, three year old mutant miss her mommy?" I turned around. "My mommy?" I asked, my brown eyes sparkling with tears. The erasers laughed. "She abandoned you." They caught up to me. I was surrounded now. My small wings opened and took me to the other side of the circle. I ran faster and faster when i hit the ground. But, the erasers caught me. They laughed. "Wheres your mommy and daddy now?" said one, snarling. " Probably in Arizona." said another, not the smartest one obviously. I struggled and started crying harder. "Mommy!" i screamed. "Help me!"

NOT DREAM!

I woke with a start and fell from the tree branch. Luckily, my reflexes are good so i grabbed a branch and pulled myself up. Gust was awake apparently. "Bad dream?" She asked while i rubbed my head. "Yeah," i groaned. "The same one." Gust nodded and jumped onto my branch. WE started braiding each others hair like we did at the school. When we were done i yawned. "Why are you awake, Gust?" I asked and she shook her head. "I keep seeing the kids i killed." she said, looking at the ground. "You know they wanted it. They asked to be killed. Literally. You put them out of pain." I said. _We're going to Arizona to find your parents and gusts parents. _ "STOP IT ANGEL!" i screamed and cupped my hands to my mouth. "Gust," i said. "We're finding our parents tomorrow." we smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry to everyone who read this and was like: yay a new chapter. Its not, its my disclaimer. i only do one per story but its a page long.**

Me: Hey Stewie hows world domination coming?

Stewie: Terrible, I cant seem to kill Lois.

Brian: Hey whats going on?

Me: I'll get his! -blasts him with freeze ray-

Stewie: Well, seems my training has paid off.

Me:Well, thanks I'm off to kill santa claus.

Stewie: I'm coming too!

Me: Ugh fine...

Santa: Hello peri

Me:-glares at- Its _Peregrine! _ You fat stalker, you know that.

Stewie: Peregrine catch! -tosses knife-

Me: -catches- Now, tell me where maximum ride and her flock is.

Stewie: really? My god you really are a fanfiction writer.

Santa: Yes she is.

Me: ShUT THE HELL UP!

Santa: Nauty...

Me: i spelled that wrong...

Santa: I'll tell you where they are if you disclaim...

Me: Fine... -coughs-

Stewie: Get on with it... Brians melting.

Me: fine, **I do not own the maximum ride books that includes, Maximum ride, fang, gazzy iggy, nudge, angel or total, and any characters from the books. I do own Raven and Gust though. And also if i was Jp would i even be writing this? ** Take that Brian...

Brian: well, i just went deaf, thanks alot stewie...

Me: Now for my payment to you Stewie. -tackles Lois and slits her throat-

Stewie: YAY

Me: Thanks for the lessons stews!

Stews: i told you not to call me that.

Me: whatever, Make sure brian gets his memory wiped, and santa too.

Santa: They are in Arizona.

Me: I KNEW IT! Now, give me wings.

Santa: no

Me: -hold knife to his throat-

Santa: fine -wings appear on back-

Me: see yah! FLOCK HERE I COME -flies off-


End file.
